


It’s What He Said

by Lokidog



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokidog/pseuds/Lokidog
Summary: Spoilers: "Upgrades", "Past and Present", andStargateSummary: Something’s bugging Daniel.  Upgrades tag.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

It's What He Said

**Part One**

Colonel Jack O'Neill entered the commissary, nodding to Major Samantha Carter and Teal'c who were sitting down with their meals. Scanning the room, he frowned slightly at the absence of a certain archaeologist. 

"Hey guys," Jack said as he joined his team. 

"Sir," Carter answered. 

"O'Neill," Teal'c resonated. 

"So, any of you seen Daniel lately?" 

"No, sir. It's like he's disappeared," Carter said worriedly. 

"I believe Daniel Jackson is avoiding us," Teal'c observed. 

"Avoiding us? What for?" Jack asked. 

"I believe Daniel Jackson is ashamed of his behaviour while under the influence of the alien armband." 

"Well hell, we all acted like idiots-uh-except for you, Teal'c," Jack amended quickly when Teal'c gave him 'the look'. "That's no reason to avoid us. I can see staying out of General Hammond’s way-." 

"Or Siler’s," Carter interrupted slyly. 

A withering glare from her CO effectively silenced Carter but she could not hide the twinkle in her eyes. 

"Indeed," Teal’c agreed. "Has Sgt. Siler forgiven you O'Neill?" 

"How the hell should I know? You think I let him see me?" Jack responded, visibly shuddering at the memory of him inadvertently knocking Siler over the stair railing. "Anyway, the point is," Jack said determinedly, "Why is Daniel avoiding us?" 

"Maybe it's because he's the one who's always under such self-control, sir," Carter theorized. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack demanded. "Are you saying that I fly off the handle all the time?" 

"No, sir, nothing like that," Carter said quickly. "It's just that you're more used to expressing your anger or frustration in…colourful ways…sir. Daniel keeps things bottled up inside. He always looks for a peaceful way to release his emotions." 

Jack, still believing that Carter had called him a loose cannon, looked at Teal'c for confirmation of her assessment. 

"Major Carter may be correct, O'Neill. I fear that the incident at O'Malley's has unsettled Daniel Jackson immensely." 

"You mean punching that guy's lights out?" Jack asked. "Hell, the guy had it coming to him. He called Daniel a geek," he said disgustedly. 

"It was just name-calling, sir." 

"Physical retaliation is not Daniel Jackson's preferred method of response," Teal'c stated solemnly. 

"Oh for crying out loud! Well, maybe it should be a little more often. I bet he feels ecstatic about finally fighting back." 

"Do you believe, O'Neill, that Daniel Jackson did the right thing by initiating a violent confrontation?" 

"Yes. No. I don't know," Jack said defeated. "Anyhow, the other guy started it," he said lamely. 

"This is Daniel we're talking about, sir. He abhors violence." 

Jack threw his hands up in frustration. "So, what you're both saying is that Daniel's all bent out of shape because he acted out of character and now he's embarrassed to face us." 

Carter shrugged. "It's just a theory, sir." 

"Whatever the reason O'Neill, Daniel Jackson is in pain. We cannot permit this to continue," Teal'c stated. 

"Okay, okay," Jack sighed. "I'll find him." _Damn it, Daniel. You're your own worst enemy._

  

**Part Two**

After checking with security and following his own hunches, Jack finally located Daniel. He found him hunkered down in one of the artifact storerooms, surrounded by open crates. Oblivious to Jack's scrutiny, the archaeologist was rifling through the containers with single-minded determination. A worried frown creased Jack's brow; Daniel was not displaying his usual reverence for dusty, ancient objects. In fact, he was being downright careless. Inhaling sharply when Daniel almost dropped a large piece of pottery, Jack decided it was time to intervene. 

"Jesus Daniel, are you trying to make more work for yourself?" 

Whirling around at the unexpected intrusion, Daniel almost toppled over himself. "Damn it Jack, don't sneak up on me," he said testily. 

"I wasn't sneaking," Jack protested. 

"How long have you been standing there?" 

"Long enough." 

Uncomfortable with Jack's tone and presence, Daniel returned to his task, shutting the older man out. Jack shook his head. _Ain't gonna work, Daniel._

"Daniel, we need to talk," Jack stated firmly. 

"So talk," came the glib reply. 

"Daniel." 

Ignoring the warning edge to Jack's voice, Daniel continued with his searching. "Who the hell catalogued these?" Daniel muttered to himself. 

Raising his eyes heavenward, Jack appealed for patience. "Daniel!" 

"What? Ow! Goddamn it!" Daniel shook his hand in the air before stuffing it quickly into his mouth. 

"Let me see," Jack said, exasperated and concerned at the same time. 

Shaking his head, Daniel removed his hand long enough to say, "It's nothing. Just a scratch," before plunging the injured hand back into his mouth. 

"Cut the crap, Daniel and let me see." 

This time, heeding Jack's warning tone, Daniel sighed and held his hand out, trying to will the steadily dripping blood to stop. 

"Shit, what did you cut it on?" Jack asked rushing to the first aid kit, grateful that all SGC storerooms were adequately equipped. 

"That bronze, ceremonial mask from P3Y 268. It's not supposed to be in there. It shouldn't even be in this room," he complained indignantly. "I can do that," Daniel protested when Jack grasped his injured hand. 

"Ya think?" 

"Leave it alone, Jack." 

"Humour me, will you?" Jack said hotly. 

Conceding, Daniel turned his head away while Jack ministered to his hand. He couldn't let Jack see the hot tears that were welling in his eyes. 

"You're going to need some stitches. Come on, let's get you to Frasier." 

"I know the way," Daniel said bitterly. "I don't need an escort or a baby-sitter," he said tugging his hand from Jack's grasp. 

"Just what the hell is your problem?" Jack asked, releasing Daniel's hand. 

"You, Jack!" Daniel lashed out. "You're my problem! Hovering over me all the time." Bowing his head and rubbing the bridge of his nose, Daniel said wearily, "Just-just leave me the hell alone." 

Jack stared, hurt and confused, as Daniel hurried out of the room. Replaying the last few minutes in his mind, he muttered, "Well, that went well." At a loss as to what to do, Jack looked at the array of artifacts at his feet. "You owe me one, Daniel," he sighed as he attempted to make sense out of the catalogue system and put everything back into some semblance of order. 

Part Three 

Nursing a sore hand and a guilty conscience, Daniel Jackson hesitated outside Jack O'Neill's office. Steeling himself, he rapped twice on the door and opened it slightly. Jack looked up from his paperwork. 

"Hi," Daniel said. 

"Hi," Jack reiterated blandly. 

"Um-can I come in?" 

Gesturing to a vacant seat, Jack silently gave assent. Daniel closed the door behind him and sat down. 

"How's the hand?" Jack asked. 

"Sore. Five stitches," Daniel confessed, colouring slightly. 

Jack nodded knowingly. "So, what can I do for you?" he asked indifferently, still stinging from Daniel's earlier words. 

"I-I don't know. I thought that maybe we could-you know-" 

"Talk?" Jack said flippantly. 

"Yes…maybe…maybe not." Daniel regarded Jack's features closely. _Yeah, he's pissed._ "Look, you're busy," Daniel said, standing up abruptly. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I was out of line. That armband must've screwed me up, or something." Daniel grasped the doorknob. 

"Daniel," Jack said, getting the young man's attention. "Sit down…please." 

Daniel slowly sat back down, unsure and wary of Jack's intentions. 

"Do you miss it?" Jack asked. 

"Miss it?" Daniel asked, genuinely puzzled. 

"The armband…thingy," Jack explained, waving his arm in the air. 

"No-no-not at all. Why, do you?" 

_You answered way too quickly there, Dannyboy_. Shrugging his shoulders, Jack said, "Sparring will never be the same again. I used to think I was pretty good but now I feel like I'm moving in water wearing lead weights." Frowning, Jack said, "The truth is, I feel like crap." 

"The feeling will pass, Jack." 

"Yeah, I know." The two men sat in silence for a few minutes. Daniel looked up at Jack. 

"Actually, I do miss the speed reading and comprehension bit," Daniel confessed. 

"Now, that scared the hell out of me," Jack shivered. "Gave me an idea of what your mind must be like. Scary place." 

A small smile graced Daniel's features as Jack had hoped it would. 

"O'Malley's was kind of fun," Jack said, eyeing Daniel closely. 

His smile vanishing, Daniel ducked his head, averting his eyes. 

_Bingo_. "Feeling guilty?" Jack prodded. 

In response, Daniel stood up and started pacing. 

"We were all acting like jerks, Daniel. We all let the powers go to our heads." 

Daniel stopped pacing, wrapping his arms protectively around himself. 

_Getting closer, aren't we Danny?_

"Look, you don't have to feel bad about resorting to physical violence, Daniel. Your hormones were way out of whack. It wasn't your fault." 

Daniel's arms tightened around himself and Jack could almost see the distraught man vibrating. 

"Carter's not a fighter either," Jack offered helpfully. 

"It's-" Daniel said sharply then stopped. 

"It’s not the same?" Jack guessed. 

"No," Daniel said, shaking his head. "No, it's not that. I'm getting used to acting out of character," he said with a harsh laugh. Chewing on his lip, Daniel looked up, fixing Jack with his earnest blue eyes. "It's not what I did, Jack," he whispered. "It's what he said." Daniel turned his back to Jack, relieved and mortified at his confession. 

Jack, stunned momentarily, sighed inwardly then said softly, "The geek thing?" 

Bowing his head, Daniel barely nodded. "Yes, the geek thing." 

"Come on Daniel, the guy was a jerk." 

Daniel spun around; his muscles taut and his eyes pleading. "Why Jack? I had the strength of ten men. I felt like I could take on the world. Why did he call me that?" 

"I don't know," Jack said, shrugging helplessly. "Maybe it was your glasses." 

"I wasn't wearing glasses!" Daniel shot back. 

_Oh crap_. 

"My-my-my hair's not hanging in my eyes anymore. I-I didn't stammer. Was it my clothes? Should I rush out and buy a leather jacket like you and Sam?" 

"Your clothes are fine, Daniel." 

"What is it then? Do I just look like a pushover?" 

"For crying out loud, Daniel." 

"What the hell is it, Jack? Tell me please, so I can change it." 

"Daniel, there’s nothing to change. All right, the truth is, you look like a helluva nice guy. You look...non-threatening. Some people will take advantage of that. See you as an easy mark," Jack explained. 

Daniel appeared to digest this information, then said, "When we first met you called me a geek. Why?" 

"Shit, Daniel. I was an asshole. Still am sometimes," he added glibly, hoping to lighten the mood. Failing to procure a smile, Jack stood up and started his own pacing. "Look, I was going through hell at the time. You know that. I got called back to duty only to be saddled with a civilian and an academic at that. I needed an outlet for all the bad stuff. You were it. You didn't fit in with the military decor. Your looks; your clothes. And…I resented you," Jack finished quietly. 

"Why?" Daniel asked, surprised. 

"Because you were so goddamned smarter than me. Although, I admit I liked the way you showed up those other so-called scholars." 

"That was never my intention, Jack." 

"I know that. Look, Daniel, people get defensive when they feel threatened. Take that guy in the bar. Carter just whooped his ass at pool. He was beaten by a woman; he was humiliated and he lost a fair chunk of money. He didn't mouth off at Carter because we were there." 

"Correction, you were there," Daniel amended bitterly. 

Jack threw his hands up in frustration. "Daniel, I don't know what to say except, let it go." 

"I can’t," he said desperately. 

Jack, watching Daniel closely, had a sudden, disturbing thought. 

"Daniel? Why are you avoiding us? Avoiding me?" 

Daniel, raising distraught blue eyes, asked softly, "Do I embarrass you, Jack?" 

"Now hold it right there, Daniel! This has gone far enough. Self-pity doesn't suit you. It never has. It never will," he said harshly. 

Rubbing his hand gingerly, Daniel sought an escape. "I'm-uh-going to get some more painkillers. I'll-I'll see you tomorrow." 

"Daniel!" Jack called, effectively stopping the young man's escape. 

"Look at me." 

Daniel hesitated but turned to face Jack. Satisfied that he had Daniel's attention, Jack walked over and stood directly in front of him. 

"You once asked me who would I trust with my life more than anyone else in the world. Do you remember?" 

Nodding, Daniel replied, "You said Teal'c" 

"No. You said Teal'c. Hey, don't get me wrong. I'm crazy about the big guy but he's got this weird Jaffa, 'this is a good day to die', thing going on. It's creepy. But you, Danny. You're tenacious. You never give up. And you may not think so, but you're fearless. I know you'll go kicking and screaming and that's who I want watching my back." 

Unprepared for Jack's raw admission of faith, Daniel's eyes began to sting and he stared down at his feet.. 

"Christ, Daniel," Jack said softly. "It’s because of you, and your looks, and your demeanor, that’s made us so many allies in the universe." Placing his hands firmly on Daniel's shoulders, Jack mustered all the conviction in his voice that he could. "I don't know what it is about you that makes you who you are, Danny. But a day doesn't go by that I don't thank God for it." 

Daniel stood in silence. He knew he was being overly sensitive. What did it matter, in the great scheme of things, what a complete stranger thought of him? He had the unshakable faith and friendship of Jack, Sam and Teal’c. What his friends said mattered, not what some yahoo in a bar said. Daniel mumbled something that Jack didn't catch. 

"What did you say," Jack asked. 

Lifting his head, a spark of mischief in his eyes, Daniel answered, "I said, 'even if I am a geek?' " 

"God, you're hopeless," Jack smiled, as he hugged Daniel warmly. "Just for that, you are buying me dinner." 

Daniel pulled back from the embrace. "Not steak?" he implored. 

"No. I think we're banned from O'Malley's for awhile," Jack laughed. 

"Chinese?" Daniel offered. 

"Works for me." 

"Let's ask Sam and Teal'c to join us." 

"That's my boy," Jack said heartily, slapping Daniel on the back. 

"Jack?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Got a leather jacket I can borrow?" 

Shaking his head in exasperation, Jack pushed Daniel out the door. 

"What? What'd I say?" Daniel whined innocently. 

  

**The End**

  


* * *

>   
>  © January 19, 2001 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
